galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Super Samurai
''Power Rangers Super Samurai ''is the 19th series of Power Rangers. It is a continuation of Power Rangers Samurai. For the first time in Power Rangers history, the Super Samurai Mode serves as the normal Ranger mode as the Sentai counterpart were enhancement modes. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger 'Power Rangers Super Samurai Logo' Super Samurai Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Super Samurai Rangers' 'Mr.Shiba' 'Scott Truman' 'Super Samurai Rangers' Prs-red.jpg|Mr. Shiba Prs-red.jpg|Jayden Shiba Prss-red.jpg|Lauren Shiba Prs-blue.jpg|Kevin Prs-pink.jpg|Mia Watanabe Prs-green.jpg|Mike Prs-yellow.jpg|Emily Prs-gold.jpg|Antonio Garcia Prrpm-red.jpg|Scott Truman 'Super Samurai Mode Rangers' Prs-rg-red-super mode.jpg|Jayden Shiba Prs-rg-red-super mode2.jpg|Lauren Shiba Prs-rg-blue-super mode.jpg|Kevin Prs-rg-pink-super mode.jpg|Mia Watanabe Prs-rg-green-super mode.jpg|Mike Prs-rg-yellow-super mode.jpg|Emily 'Shark Attack Mode Rangers' Prs-rg-red-shark attack mode.jpg|Jayden Shiba Prs-rg-red-shark attack mode2.jpg|Lauren Shiba Prs-rg-green-shark attack mode.jpg|Mike 'Power Rangers Samurai Ranger Form Super Mode 18' 'Power Rangers Super Samurai 19' 'Rangers Shark Mode' 'Super Samurai Rangers Names Photos' Mr. Shiba.jpg|Mr. Shiba Jayden Shiba2.jpg|Jayden Shiba Lauren Shiba2.jpg|Lauren Shiba Kevin2.jpg|Kevin Mia Watanabe2.jpg|Mia Watanabe Mike2.jpg|Mike Emily2.jpg|Emily Antonio Garcia2.jpg|Antonio Garcia Scott Truman2.jpg|Scott Truman Deker.jpg|Deker 'Allies' * Cody * Spike * Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Mentor Ji 'Villains' * Serrator * Deker * Dayu * Master Xandred 'Weapons' * Super Bullzooka * Bullzooka * Shark Sword * Mega Blade * Barracuda Blade * Earth Slicer * Forest Spear * Sky Fan * Hydro Bow * Fire Smasher * Spin Sword 'Gear' * Shiba Morpher * Black Box * Samurai Morpher * Samuraizer * Power Discs 'Megazord' * Samurai Shark Gigazord * Samurai Gigazord * Bull Megazord * Light Megazord * Samurai Shark Megazord * Claw Armor Megazord * Claw Battlezord North * Claw Battlezord * Octo Spear Megazord * Battlewing Megazord * Tiger Drill Megazord * Swordfish Fencer Megazord * Beetle Blaster Megazord * Samurai Megazord 'Zords' * BullZord * LightZord * SharkZord * Claw Battlezord * OctoZord * Samurai Battlewing * TigerZord * SwordfishZord * BeetleZord * Ape FoldingZord * Bear FoldingZord * Turtle FoldingZord * Dragon FoldingZord * Lion FoldingZord 'Episodes' 'Season 2: 2012' #'Samurai (episode)' #*'The Samurai Rangers discover pools of Sanzu River Water surfacing in our world. They must search out its source and the strange footprints that lead them to an old enemy they must harness the powers of the Black Box to defeat.' #'Shell Game' #*'The Samurai Rangers must battle a formidable hard-shelled Nighlok without the help of Antonio.' #'Trading Places' #*'A Nighlok switches four of the Samurai Rangers souls with objects.' #'Something Fishy (Super Samurai)' #*'Antonio’s teammates try to help him conquer his new fear of fish when a new enemy arises.' #'The Rescue' #*'Octoroo kidnaps Antonio & Mentor Ji to use as bait in order to lead the other Samurai Rangers into a trap.' #'The BullZord' #*'A boy unlocks an ancient seal, unleashing the very first Samurai Zord.' #'He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother' #*'Mia’s brother visits and asks her to sing in his band. Meanwhile, Serrator invades the city again.' #'Kevin's Choice' #*'Kevin longs for his past as a competitive swimmer, and he struggles to assist the team after a Nighlok devours his Samuraizer.' #'Runaway Spike' #*'The Samurai Rangers battle a Nighlok that creates mirror images in order to confuse them.' #'The Strange Case of the Munchies' #*'A Nighlok’s black sand causes desperate hunger and thirst in the Samurai Rangers.' #'A Sticky Situation' #*''Kevin & Mike must work as a team when a Nighlok glues their hands together.' #'Trust Me (Super Samurai)' #*'Kevin & Mike must work as a team when a Nighlok glues their hands together.' #'The Master Returns' #*'Jayden is still bothered by Deker’s words while Serrator continues his plan to fool Master Xandred.' #'A Crack in the World' #*'The Samurai Rangers discover that Serrator’s recent attacks have an ulterior motive.' #'Stroke of Fate' #*'When Serrator asks Deker to fulfill the final piece of his destructive plans, Antonio begs Deker to reconsider his role in the battle between humans and the Nighlok.' #'Fight Fire with Fire' #*'The Nighlok Fiera unleashes an overwhelming attack on the Red Ranger, but when he goes down another Red Ranger takes his place.' #'The Great Duel' #*'As the Samurai Rangers attempt to adjust to being led by a new Red Ranger, Jayden struggles to find new meaning in his life.' #'Evil Reborn' #*'Jayden finishes his grand battle against Deker and the other Samurai Rangers try to convince him to rejoin their team before Master Xandred reawakens.' #'TheSealing Symbol' #*'With Master Xandred back on Earth, the Samurai Rangers finally attempt to use the Sealing Symbol to stop him only to discover that he has a special new defense against it.' #'Samurai Forever' #*'In a climactic battle, the Samurai Rangers face off against Master Xandred for the last time.' #'Trickster Treat-Halloween Special' #*'Master Xandred & Octoroo deploy a mind-bending Nighlok named Trickster, trapping the Power Rangers in a series of movies.' #'Stuck on Christmas-Christmas Special' #*'After battling a humbug of a Nighlok, the Samurai Rangers find themselves stranded inside a malfunctioning Megazord.' #'Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie' #*'The Samurai Rangers team with the mysterious RPM Ranger Red and fend off the dual threat from Master Xandred’s Mooger Army and robotic super-villains from Corinth.' 'Movies' #'Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie' #*'The Samurai Rangers team with the mysterious RPM Ranger Red and fend off the dual threat from Master Xandred’s Mooger Army and robotic super-villains from Corinth.' 'Specials' #'Trickster Treat-Halloween Special' #*'Master Xandred & Octoroo deploy a mind-bending Nighlok named Trickster, trapping the Power Rangers in a series of movies.' #'Stuck on Christmas-Christmas Special' #*'After battling a humbug of a Nighlok, the Samurai Rangers find themselves stranded inside a malfunctioning Megazord.''' Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Power rangers Season Category:Super Samurai